Really I Don't Know
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: "Kenapa hanya karena namja itu DIA tega meninggalkan ku?" / / BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI / KAISOO HERE


AUTHOR : BUBBLEGIRL1220

CAST : BROKEN!KAISOO, KAIBAEK

OTHER CAST :

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

RATING : T [aman]

SUMMARY : "Kenapa hanya karena namja itu DIA tega meninggalkan ku?"

WARNING : BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, YAOI, SHOU-AI, TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN, OOC, BAHASA KURANG BAKU ._.v

NB : cerita ini berasal dari lagu ChenBaek – Really I don't know. Arti lagunya ngejleb banget. Jadi kepikiran buat FF ini.

**REALLY I DON'T KNOW**

**BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT**

**2014**

**DON'T COPAST**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

Seorang namja manis terlihat sedang mendengarkan music dari aerphonenya. Ia sesekali tersenyum dan ikut bernyanyi bersama alunan music yang didengarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang namja tan telah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum menawan miliknya. Dengan perlahan namja tan itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menutup mata namja manis itu.

Spontan namja manis itu terlonjak kaget dan berusaha melepaskan tangan namja tan yang menutupi mata indahnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat namja tan itu berbisik padanya. Senyum manis langsung terkembang dibibir pink namja manis itu. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhambur memeluk namja tan itu yang dibalas dengan pelukan erat dari namja tan itu. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memandang pedih pada kedua insan itu dari balik pohon. Airmata Nampak membasahi kedua mata bulatnya.

Mata yang biasanya bersinar itu kini meredup. Sinar itu kini hilang entah kemana setelah 'orang itu' pergi meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi sekarang ia tahu alasan 'orang itu' meninggalkannya. Namja manis itu! Namja manis itu yang membuat orang yang paling ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya.

Lagi-lagi sebutir airmata jatuh membasahi pipi chubbynya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat 'orang itu' lebih memilih namja manis itu daripada dirinya.

Apa dirinya kurang manis?

Tck~ mau dibandingkan darimanapun, dirinya masih lebih manis dari namja itu.

Apa dirinya kurang baik?

Aigoo… semua orang juga tahu bahwa ia adalah siswa paling baik se-xoxo senior high school.

Lalu apa kekurangannya?

Apa karena mata dan bibirnya tidak seindah namja manis itu?

Sebagaimanapun ia berfikir, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang membuat 'orang itu' meninggalkannya.

"Kyungie…"

Suara lembut itu terdengar ditelinga namja yang menatap pedih dua orang namja yang mulai berjalan menjauh itu. Ia segera mengusap airmata yang membasahi wajah manisnya dan berbalik menatap namja cantik yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Lulu Hyung…" lirih namja yang dipanggi Kyungie itu –Do Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan –namja cantik itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawabnya masih dengan nada lirih disetiap katanya.

"Kau menangis eoh?" tanya Luhan dengan tangan yang ia lipat didepan dada.

DEG~

Kyungsoo hanya dapat menunduk. Ia tidak dapan membohongi hyungnya yang satu ini. Luhan yang melihat Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya hanya dapat menghela nafas. Ia segera memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"untuk apa kau menangisi 'namja brengsek' itu kyung? Orang seperti 'dia' tidak pantas kau tangisi." Ucap Luhan.

"Hiks…Aku mencintainya Hyung. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa ia akan tega meninggalkanku. Hiks… kenapa dia harus meninggalkan ku demi namja itu Hyung?! KENAPA?! Apa kurangnya diriku?! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGERTI HYUNG! KENAPA IA LEBIH MEMILIH NAMJA ITU DARIPADA AKU?! Hiks… Kenapa hanya karena namja itu 'dia' tega meninggalkanku?! Hiks… " tangis Kyungsoo kembali pecah.

Ia menangis dengan keras dipelukan Luhan. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh siswa-siswi yang kebetulan lewat disitu. Luhan hanya menatap sedih pada dongsaengnya itu. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Kyungsoo, berharap dongsaengnya itu akan cepat tenang. Dalam hati ia bersumpah 'mereka' yang membuat dongsaengnya seperi ini akan menderita.

'KIM JONGIN! BYUN BAEKHYUN! Kalian akan membayar setiap tetes airmata yang keluar dari mata dongsaengku ini!' batin Luhan. Kedua tangannya terkepal menahan amarah.

Ia terus berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo tertidur dipelukannya. Luhan segera menghubungi Sehun –namjachingunya untuk mengambil tas kyungsoo dikelasnya serta meminta izin pada guru bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya lalu membantunya membawa Kyungsoo pulang.

"bersabarlah kyung. Mereka akan menyesal telah membuatmu menangis seperti ini." Gumam Luhan dan memeluk erat dongsaengnya itu.

**_geu torok saranghadeon geu saram_**_  
_**_irheobeorigo_**_  
_**_taoreuneun nae maeumman_**_  
_**_heuneukkyeo une_**

**_geutorok mideo watdeon geu saram_**_  
_**_dora seol juriya_**_  
_**_yejeoneneun mollasseonne_**_  
_**_jinjeong nan mollanne_**

**_~ Chen and Baekhyun – Really I Don't Know ~_**

**REALLY I DON'T KNOW**

**BUBBLEGIRL1220 PRESENT**

**2014**

**THE END**


End file.
